¿Hermanas o enemigas?
by Replika
Summary: El primer año de los merodeadores entran el colegio dos chicas que les van a traer grandes quebraderos de cabeza a Sirius y a Snape. Reviews.
1. HOGWARTS

**_¿HERMANAS O ENEMIGAS?_**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**HOGWARTS**

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Arien mientras iba corriendo a la cocina donde su madre estaba haciendo la cena. Vana la miró con una sonrisa y le preguntó.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Que ha venido una lechuza me ha dado una carta y Melian me la ha quitado"

"¡Melian!" Llamó a su otra hija.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Melian entrando en la cocina leyendo la carta.

"Dale la carta a tu hermana"

"La carta es para las dos, mi nombre también esta en el sobre. Es de Hogwarts, tenemos que ir el 1 de septiembre a King Cross a las once" Dijo mientras le daba la carta a su hermana y se sentaba en la mesa esperando a que la cena estuviera lista.

Vana miró a sus dos hijas, a pesar de ser gemelas eran totalmente distintas, no parecían ni hermanas. Arien era bastante alta para su edad, era morena y oscura de piel, tenía unos ojos negros muy penetrantes que revelaban muchas cosas, lo contrario que su boca ya que también era muy tímida y muy reservada, jamás contaba lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y si se lo contaba a alguien era a su hermana, en su cara siempre tenía dibujada una sonrisa que indicaba lo feliz que era. En cambio Melian tenía el pelo castaño claro y la piel muy clara también, sus ojos eran verdes e indicaban todos los cambios de humor que tenía, Melian era bajita pero eso nunca le había creado ningún problema porque era todo un carácter, no permitía que nadie se metiera con ella ni con su hermana, explotaba por cualquier cosa pero luego era extrovertida, dicharachera y no se guardaba nada para ella misma.

"Déjame ver la carta" Dijo Vana a su hija. La carta decía así:

Director: Albus Dumbledore 

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase)_

_Queridas señoritas Ormal:_

_Tenemos el placer de comunicarle que disponen de dos plazas en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observen la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. _

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos sus lechuzas antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

Vana sonrió, estaba muy orgullosa de sus pequeñas aunque sabía que las iba a echar de menos también sabía que ese era su destino, ir a Hogwarts.

Vana y su marido, Elros, estaban mirando como sus dos hijas se subían muy animadas y nerviosas al Expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando las dos chicas ya habían entrado en el tren y estaban fuera de la visión de sus padres Elros cogió la mano de su mujer y la apretó con cariño:

"Van a hacer grandes cosas" Le dijo.

Las dos hermanas se subieron muy nerviosas al tren y se pusieron a buscar un compartimento vacío ya que a Arien no le apetecía rodearse de mucha gente. Habían mirado en todos los compartimentos y no había ninguno vacío, solo les quedaba uno y al mirar dentro de él vieron que había un chico que tendría su misma edad dentro, como ya era el último departamento Melian entró y le dijo un hola amable al chico que estaba allí. Él la miró pero no dijo nada. Su hermana entró detrás y miró al chico y le dirigió una sonrisa pero también permaneció callada. Pero en el compartimento había alguien que no podía permanecer dos segundos callada:

"No te molesta que nos quedemos en este compartimento¿no? Es que el resto estaban llenos"

El chico le iba a decir algo pero, Melian le dejo con la palabra en la boca.

"Me llamo Melian Ormal y esta es mi hermana Arien. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Severus Snape" le dijo el chico mientras le dirigía una seca mirada que Melian no captó pero que no se escapó de la percepción de su hermana que era bastante más observadora.

"Es nuestro primer año¿eres de primer año también?" Snape solo se dignó a asentir con la cabeza.

"Estoy muy nerviosa aunque estoy segura de que me va a gustar Hogwarts tanto mi padre como mi madre me han dicho que es un lugar fantástico. ¿Vienes de una familia de magos?"

Snape iba a contestarle algo, aunque no le iba a contestar a la pregunta que Melian le había hecho precisamente, cuando entró alguien que interrumpió la conversación, lo que Arien agradeció porque había notado la actitud de su compañero de compartimento. Era un chico moreno y un poco más alto que Arien. Miró a Snape con desprecio hizo un gesto como reconociéndole y luego se volvió hacia las dos hermanas a las que miró con una sonrisa.

"Hola" Le dijo Melian correspondiéndole a la sonrisa.

"Hola, soy Sirius Black" Le contestó él tendiéndole una mano a la chica castaña.

"Yo soy Melian Ormal y esta es mi hermana Arien" Le dijo mientras apretaba su mano.

"¿Es vuestro primer año también?" Le preguntó interesado el chico.

"Sí"

"Espero que estéis en la misma casa que yo. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir que he dejado a un amigo en el vagón de al lado, solo quería ver quien había aquí. Ciao" Les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimento y les dirigía la última sonrisa.

A Melian le había caído bien, parecía simpático, abierto y muy amable, la impresión de Arien no había sido la misma, no le había gustado nada la prepotencia con la que había entrado, con la que había mirado a Snape y con la que las había examinado. Y de Snape mejor no hablamos.

"¿Le conocías?" Preguntó intrigada Melian.

"Cuando vi a que se abría la puerta me alegré porque pensaba que el interrogatorio se iba a acabar, al ver a Black me di cuenta de que prefería el interrogatorio pero no es cierto le prefiero a él" Dijo fríamente Snape. Arien le miró alucinada, ese chico no conocía a su hermana, se notaba, esperaba una respuesta mordaz por parte de ella pero ésta no llegó, su hermana simplemente miraba fijamente al chico que no apartaba sus ojos ante la mirada amenazante. Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir por segunda vez interrumpiendo esa amenaza silenciosa.

"Hola chicos¿queréis algo del carrito?" Les preguntó una bruja menuda que empujaba un carro cargado de golosinas de todo tipo. Arien se acercó y compró unas cuantas golosinas para ella y para su hermana. El chico no se movió y la bruja se fue volviendo a dejarlos solos. El chico volvía a tener ganas de guerra pero Melian no le hizo caso y se puso a comer las ranas de chocolate que su hermana le ofrecía con gran placer.

Melian tenía una gran debilidad y ese era el chocolate, conseguía ponerla de buen humor y esta vez no fue una excepción, enseguida se puso a hablar con su hermana de frivolidades, olvidándose del chico que estaba sentado enfrente de ella.

El viaje pasó rápido ya que las dos estaban muy ansiosas por llegar a su nuevo colegio e iban comentando como se imaginaban que iba a ser, como iban a ser las clases, los profesores, los compañeros, todo.

Cuando el tren se paró las dos chicas se levantaron, antes de que Melian saliera se dio la vuelta y dijo:

"Hasta pronto, Snape" La tan inocente frase tenía una promesa inscrita, una promesa que al chico le indicaba que la próxima vez no saldría tan bien parado.

Al salir del tren, oyeron a un hombre que gritaba: "Los de primer año por aquí por favor, los de primer año". Las dos chicas vieron al hombre que gritaba, bueno, se podría decir más bien, semigigante. Le siguieron con un buen grupo de alumnos, les llevó a un lago donde les indicó que se subieran en unas barcas de cuatro en cuatro. Melian y Arien se subieron con el chico que había estado en su departamento, Sirius Black y con un amigo suyo que según les dijo se llamaba James Potter. Los cuatro chicos estaban demasiado expectantes como para decir algo mientras los botes avanzaban por un oscuro lago, entonces lo vieron, Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, sus luces encendidas, con la luna asomándose detrás de la torre más alta de todo el castillo. Todos los chicos se quedaron sin respiración al ver su nuevo colegio, su nuevo hogar. Enseguida desembarcaron y se dirigieron hacia el castillo, en la puerta había una mujer que les recibió con un frío:

"Yo soy la profesora McGonagall, la subdirectora de este colegio, síganme por favor"

Melian intercambio una mirada con Arien diciéndose que no les gustaba nada esa profesora pero al igual que el resto de los alumnos la siguieron sin decir nada, ella les condujo a una habitación donde les dejó antes de acompañarles a Gran Comedor. Allí todos murmuraba preguntándose que les esperaba ahí fuera pero pronto lo descubrirían ya que la subdirectora no tardó ni dos minutos en regresar y en volver a pedirles que la acompañaran, todos lo hicieron sin rechistar y vieron por primera vez el Gran Comedor. En él había cuatro mesas paralelas repletas de alumnos y una enfrente presidiéndolo todo donde estaban los profesores.

McGonagall se acercó con una banqueta encima de la cual había un viejo sombrero, todos los antiguos alumnos lo miraron y eso mismo hicieron los de primer año. El Sombrero Seleccionador cantó una canción enumerando las cualidades de cada casa. Cuando acabó la profesora McGonagall se puso al lado la banqueta y la selección empezó.

Poco a poco los alumnos iban acercándose y eran seleccionados por fin llegó la "o"

"Ormal, Arien" Dijo con su severa voz la subdirectora.

La chica se acercó temblorosa, se sentó mientras la profesora le colocaba el sombrero, le quedaba tan grande que con él puesto era incapaz de ver.

"_¿Qué tenemos aquí? Veo que eres una chica muy inteligente a la que le espera un gran futuro, no tienes miedo¿eh? Aún así yo creo que debes estar en ¡RAVENCLAW!"_

Arien se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa que se había puesto a aplaudir bastante contenta, pero ahora le tocaba a su hermana.

"_Hola, hola" _Le dijo a Melian el Sombrero _"Veo que tu también eres muy inteligente, pero eres distinta de tu hermana y aunque quieras estar con ella vuestros destinos van por caminos diferentes aunque es posible que se acaben juntando por lo que no podéis seguir juntas ahora. Vas a ser ¡GRYFFINDOR!". _

Melian se levantó dubitativa pero fue a sentarse en su nueva mesa enfrente del chico del tren, Sirius Black.

La Selección acabó sin incidentes y después de la habitual charla de presentación los nuevos alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus torres guiados por los prefectos.

Arien, después de mucho andar por miles de pasillo, llegó a una estatua que después de que el prefecto dijera "inteligencia" se apartó y los dejó pasar. Arien miró sorprendida a la sala común, era una sala preciosa, había bastantes sillones repartidos desigualmente, unas cuantas mesas de estudio y presidiéndolo todo una gran chimenea, cuyo fuego brillaba como dándoles la bienvenida. Todo estaba decorado en azul, se podía ver toda clase de azules a lo largo de la sala. Una prefecta les pidió a las chicas que la acompañaran, se metió en unas escaleras y subió un piso, allí había siete puertas en cada una había un número decorado con águila que indicaba el curso al que pertenecían las alumnas de ese cuarto ellas entraron en el que ponía un 1. Eran una bonita habitación, también decorada en azul, con cinco camas con dosel. La prefecta se fue y dejó solas a las cinco, enseguida una chica tomó la voz y dijo:

"Hola, yo soy Alice Young"

"Yo me llamo Victoria Smith"

Todas se presentaron y se pusieron a hablar sobre su vida anterior y enseguida sintieron que se iba a llevar bien.

Mientras tanto Melian era conducida a otra parte del castillo, para entrar a torre tenían que darle la contraseña a una mujer, gorda, muy gorda que estaba en un retrato. Su sala común era totalmente lo contrario a la de su hermana, todo estaba decorado en rojo y azul, al igual que sus habitaciones. Cuando se quedó sola con sus compañeras de clase se presentaron y tuvieron una conversación muy parecida a la de la habitación de Ravenclaw. Melian no lo pudo evitar, enseguida sintió simpatía por una chica de origen muggle llamada Lily Evans.

Era el primer día de clase y Melian se levantó muy pronto, fue al cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha tranquilamente y se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho el Sombrero¿qué era eso de que no podía estar ahora junto a su hermana¿A qué destino se referiría¿Cómo que a lo mejor se juntaría su destino¿A lo mejor? No estaba segura de a que se refería el dichoso Sombrero, pero esperaba que a su hermana no le hubiera dicho algo parecido porque sino, con lo enserio que se tomaba esas cosas, seguro que no la dejaba acercarse.

Cuando terminó de ducharse y se fue a su habitación ya se habían despertado todas sus compañeras y se estaban vistiendo, cuando estuvieron listas las cinco se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor y después de dar una gran vuelta¿quién sería capaz de acordarse del camino? Llegaron. Melian miró a la mesa de Ravenclaw y al ver allí a su hermana se acercó para hablar con ella.

"Arien" La llamó y su hermana se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Meli" le dijo tan afable como siempre. "Es una pena que no nos hayan puesto juntas, pero seguro que aún así nos veremos mucho. ¿Cómo es tu torre? La mía es genial, todo está decorado en azul, espero que algún día puedas entrar porque me encantaría que pudieras verlo"

"Me alegro de que te guste, lo mío es todo rojo y dorado, también es genial. Ya hablaremos que me tengo que ir a comer que sino no me va a dar tiempo"

Al decirle eso se dirigió a su mesa, iba contenta, le alegraba mucho que su hermana se sintiera bien ya que se había preocupado, siempre había intentado proteger a su hermana del resto del mundo porque siempre había sido más tímida aunque cuando cogía confianza se defendía muy bien solita, por lo menos con ella era una máquina, siempre acababa ganando. Pero ahora cada una iría por su lado, en el fondo era mejor, podría ser más ella misma.

Arien miró sonriendo a Melian mientras ésta se alejaba, quería muchísimo a su hermana pero en el fondo se alegraba de que ese Sombrero las hubiera puesto en casas separadas ya que siempre la había protegido mucho y nunca la había dejado ser ella misma, ahora por fin podría serlo.

Los jefes de cada casa se acercaron a las mesas para repartir los horarios, las dos hermanas miraron interesadas las clases que compartían porque aunque querían separarse no querían olvidarse la una de la otra.

Arien tenía a primera hora pociones con Slytherin, con sus nuevas amigas se dispuso a buscar el lugar de la clase. Llegaron a unas mazmorras frías y entraron, ya habían llegado sus compañeros de Ravenclaw pero nadie más, las cinco chicas se sentaron mientras iba llegando la gente de Slytherin, Arien vio como entraba el chico del tren y le dirigió una sonrisa que este respondió con un gesto con la cabeza.

"¿Conoces a Snape?" Le preguntó Alice intrigada.

"Sí, le conocí en el tren¿por?"

"Siempre ha sido mi vecino, nunca nos hemos llevado bien, es demasiado... no sé que decirte... frío. Ya pensaba que me iba a librar de él cuando le vi en el tren, fue un chasco" Arien solo le sonrió comprensivamente ya que no le dio tiempo a decirle nada porque el profesor acababa de entrar.

"Buenos días. En mi clase no habrá tontos movimientos de varita y supongo que ninguno será capaz de apreciar la magia que hay en un caldero humeante pero no por eso espero que en esta clase tengáis peores resultados que en otras". Después de eso pasó lista sin hacer ningún comentario más y empezó la clase.

Todos los alumnos escucharon absortos durante toda la clase, pero sin entender absolutamente nada, y salieron refunfuñando ya que el profesor Turner les había puesto una redacción sobre las pociones curativas y solo era la primera clase.

La primera hora de Melian fue parecida a la de su hermana, pero en transformaciones en vez de en pociones, con Hufflepuff en vez de con Slytherin y con McGonagall en vez de con Turner, pero en lo esencial era lo mismo, ella tampoco había entendido nada y también tenía una redacción que escribir.

Las dos se encontraron en herbología y se pusieron a protestar por la cantidad de deberes pero esas protestas aumentaron al salir de herbología, los deberes se habían doblado en esa clase.

A la semana ya todo esto les parecía normal, poco a poco se habían ido acostumbrando al ritmo de Hogwarts y la verdad es que les gustaba bastante. Pero las dos hermanas se habían distanciado bastante, estaban demasiado ocupadas y solamente se veían en las clases que compartían que no eran muchas.

A Arien le costó hacerse un poco con la vida en Hogwarts, echaba de menos la vida en su casa, a sus padres y sobretodo echaba de menos a su hermana ya que ésta estaba demasiado ocupada como para pasar mucho tiempo juntas, pero se había ido haciendo amiga de Alice Young que poco a poco estaba sustituyendo a su hermana. Sin embargo, Melian se había acostumbrado enseguida a su nueva vida, siempre había tenido facilidad para adaptarse a los cambios. Pronto había hecho nuevos amigos, se llevaba especialmente bien con Lily Evans y especialmente, bueno, se llevaba con Sirius Black, los dos eran demasiado explosivos para llevarse bien pero también eran demasiado bromistas y atrevidos para llevarse mal.

_

* * *

Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esta historia y tengo tres capítulos escritos, por fin me he decidido a subirla. Sé que tengo dos historias a medias, pero las terminaré de escribir tarde o temprano. En esta historia cambio totalmente de tema, Snape vuelve a ser protagonista pero comparte protagonismo con un personaje extraño para mí, Sirius Black. A partir de cierto capítulo los hechos se desarrollaran después del Príncipe Mestizo pero ya lo avisaré. Espero que os guste esta nueva idea mía. _

_Dejadme vuestra opinión en un review, por favor. _

_Seguramente le cambiaré el nombre pero es que ahora mismo no tengo inspiración. _


	2. HACIENDO AMIGOS

**2.HACIENDO AMIGOS**

El primer problema entre Sirius y Melian fue en una clase de Pociones, les había tocado juntos y aunque los dos eran muy inteligentes y no solían encontrar dificultades en las clases ese día las encontraron:

"Buenos días" Dijo el profesor mientras todos se sentaban haciendo gran cantidad de ruido "En la clase de hoy vamos a hacer una poción que supongo que no supondrá demasiada dificultad por el nivel que hemos alcanzado en este mes en Hogwarts. Las instrucciones están en la pizarra"

Todos se pusieron a hacer la poción sin rechistar, la verdad es que todos los alumnos adoraban pociones, era el mejor profesor de todo el colegio aunque fuera una serpiente. Había pasado media hora de clase cuando empezó la discusión:

"No eches eso, te vas a cargar la poción"

"Muy bien señorita, entonces que debería hacer según tú" dijo Sirius furioso, no era su mejor día, había recibido una carta de su casa diciéndole que era una vergüenza familiar y había tenido una pequeña riña con James y ahora esto.

"Tienes que echar el ajónfelo primero" Le dijo sin perder los estribos ya que había visto la pelea con James y no quería que le pusieran una mala nota y con el geniecito de su compañero parecía difícil.

"¿Pero tú sabes leer o eres tonta?"

"Sé leer y el único tonto aquí eres tú" La mirada de ambos echaba chispas. Sirius perdió la paciencia y empujó a Melian hacia un lado con tan mala suerte que ella con una mano le dio al caldero y se vertió todo su contenido en Remus y Lily que estaban sentados delante, los dos se pusieron a gritar de dolor ya que la poción les estaba abrasando las túnicas y la piel. El profesor se levantó aplicó un hechizo de congelación en las espaldas de sus amigos y les obligó a que lo acompañaran, ya había salido por la puerta cuando Sirius y Melian se miraron como pidiéndose disculpas pero el profesor les interrumpió.

"¡Ormal¡Black! A las siete en mi despacho" Todos salieron de la clase de pociones preocupados por sus dos compañeros y se dirigieron hacia la enfermería en la puerta se encontraron a Lily y a Remus hablando como si no pasara nada.

"¿Cómo estáis?" Preguntaron Melian y Sirius a la vez.

"Muy bien" Dijo Remus "Pero podríais tener más cuidado la próxima vez" Los culpables les miraron arrepentidos. "Por cierto el profesor Smith nos ha dicho que os recordemos que a las siete en su despacho¿vamos a comer?" Preguntó con cara de niño buenos mientras los dos implicados resoplaban pensando en el castigo.

* * *

El día pasó demasiado rápido y pronto fueron las siete, los dos gryffindor llamaron a la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones. Una voz desde dentro les dijo que pasaron y eso fue lo que hicieron. Al entrar a su derecha había una gran pila de calderos que en cuanto el profesor se lo ordenó se pusieron a limpiar a mano. Llevaban una media hora limpiando calderos cuando llamaron a la puerta, se abrió y entró Snape.

"Muchas gracias por venir, vigile que estos dos señores no utilicen la magia, si lo hacen este castigo se repetirá la semana que viene" Ya había cruzado la puerta cuando volvió a aparecer por ella para decir "¡Ah! Por cierto diez puntos para Slytherin por ofrecerse para vigilar a sus compañeros"

Melian miró a Sirius y moviendo los labios le dijo "Pelota" Sirius la sonrió y siguió limpiando calderos como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasaron diez minutos y ninguno dijo nada pero Sirius no podía aguantar callado mucho tiempo.

"Veo Snape que aquí también eres un pelota"

"Black, eso que veo es tu varita, todavía estas a tiempo porque ya sabes que si la usas... este castigo se repetirá la semana que viene" Le contestó con una fría sonrisa en sus labios e imitando el tono de su profesor de pociones.

"Mira Snape" Dijo mientras se levantaba y le enfrentaba "No creo que te quieras enfrentar a mí porque ya te he demostrado más de una vez que te puedo"

"Venga Black, tú y ¿cuántos más?"

"¿Te crees gracioso?" Cada vez los dos muchachos estaban más cerca "Te voy a informar de una cosa, no lo eres" En ese momento Melian intervino, realmente le daba igual lo que se dijeran pero en las manos de Snape estaba el repetir o no el castigo y a ella realmente no le apetecía pasarse todos los martes del curso limpiando calderos.

"Dejadlo ya, Sirius ayúdame con este caldero" El aludido la miró furioso, no quería limpiar más calderos, era más divertido discutir con Snape, pero el tono de Melian no dejaba lugar a las replicas. Pero hubo alguien a quien no le intimidó.

"Venga Black que la niña te manda" Dijo con sorna sin saber que estaba despertando el carácter de Melian, el tono despreciativo con el que había dicho niña había enfurecido a la chica.

"Ni siquiera tú te atreves a desobedecerme, que desengaño, creía que eras más valiente"

"¡Cuidado! Que la niña se enfada" Dijo un Snape también furioso.

"Pues la niña puede a diez como tú"

"¡Ah¿Sí?" Le dijo con sorna. Lo que hizo que Melian dejara de controlarse, sacó la varita y con un simple hechizo incendio la túnica de su oponente, él la miró con desprecio y con un rápido movimiento de varita lo apagó. Mientras salía del despacho dijo: "Eso se puede considerar como utilizar magia" Y dejó a una furiosa Melian mirando a la puerta cerrada.

Snape también iba furioso aunque en ningún momento había dejado ver sus sentimientos. ¿Quién se creía que era esa niñata¿Se creía mejor que él? Pues no lo era y eso iba a quedar claro ya que él se iba a encargar de ello. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba hacia él también perdida en sus pensamientos, se chocaron.

"Perdón" Dijo Arien.

"No pasa nada" Le contestó Snape con una sonrisa "¿Dónde ibas tan concentrada?" Le preguntó amablemente, no sabía la razón pero esa chica le caía bien.

"Iba a la biblioteca y ¿tú?"

"Iba a mi sala común"

"Oye¿qué te ha pasado en la túnica? La tienes chamuscada"

"Pregúntaselo a tu hermana, ella es la causante"

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó curiosa.

"El profesor Smith me dijo que la vigilara, bueno, a ella y a Black, que estaban castigados yo le dije que lo haría encantado porque le iba a dar puntos a Slytherin, pero cuando el profesor nos dejó solos Black se puso a meterse conmigo y tu hermana se acabó metiendo también, supongo que la enfurecí lo suficiente como para que me quemara la túnica"

"No sé que le pasa últimamente pero desde que llegamos a Hogwarts ha cambiado, antes no era así, era más agradable y tenía mejor humor, es cierto que siempre ha tenido mucho carácter pero ahora está desagradable a más no poder"

"No te ofendas pero yo no sé como dos hermana gemelas pueden ser tan diferentes"

"Es cierto siempre nos lo habían dicho pero al menos antes nos llevábamos, ahora ni nos hablamos"

* * *

Mientras tanto en el despacho del profesor de pociones Melian preguntaba interesada a su compañero que de qué conocía a Snape. Sirius le contó encantado la historia.

"Su madre era muy amiga de la mía, cuando eran jóvenes fueron juntas a Hogwarts y las dos estuvieron prometidas con dos hermanos, mi padre y mi tío, pero mi tío murió antes de casarse con su madre, entonces la madre de Snape se empezó a separar de la mía hasta que conoció a un muggle con el que se casó. Realmente no sé muy bien lo que pasó porque la madre de Snape era partidaria de la pureza de sangre pero aún así se casó con un muggle. Mi madre dejo de relacionarse con ella durante mucho tiempo hasta que hace un año aproximadamente se volvieron a encontrar y reanudaron sus relaciones a pesar de que la madre de Snape se hubiera casado con un muggle. Desde entonces una vez al mes, más o menos, venían la madre de Snape y él a mi casa y a mí me tocaba aguantarle. Desde el primer momento nos llevamos mal pero parece que ahora que nos tenemos que ver más a menudo nos llevamos peor"

Melian escuchó todo muy atenta y cuando Sirius terminó de hablar con un rápido movimiento de varita terminó de limpiar los calderos, Sirius la miró interrogante pero ella solo le dijo que no pensaba limpiar calderos a mano sin vigilancia y los dos se fueron.

Iban tranquilamente por los pasillos hablando de los deberes que tenían que hacer para el día siguiente cuando Melian vio algo que no le gustó nada. Su hermana estaba hablando con Severus Snape y los dos parecían muy interesados en la conversación. Cogió a Sirius del brazo, le obligó a girarse y a seguirla.

"Hola Arien" Le dijo cuando estaban lo bastante cerca como para que la oyera mientras miraba furiosa a Snape.

"Hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Le preguntó intrigada.

"Te vi y hacia tiempo que te estaba buscando para decirte una cosa¿puedo hablar contigo?" Le dijo intentando contenerse para que su hermana no notara el hervidero que era por dentro.

"¿Ahora?" Preguntó decepcionada la chica.

"Sí" Melian sin esperar más respuesta cogió el brazo de su hermana y la arrastró mientras un divertido Snape decía antes de seguir su camino a su sala común.

"Adiós Arien"

Cuando Melian consideró que Snape estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlas le dijo a su hermana:

"¿Estas loca¿Cómo puedes hablar tan tranquilamente con alguien como Snape"

"A mí me cae bien, es agradable conmigo"

"Pues no te fíes de él" Añadió Sirius que no se había alejado de las dos hermanas.

"¿Quién te crees tú que eres para darme consejos como ese? Si eres el chico que va derramando calderos hirviendo sobre sus amigos, Snape puede tratar mal a sus enemigos pero él por lo menos seguro que trata bien a sus amigos"

Una vez que dijo eso se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la biblioteca¿qué era lo que le pasaba a su hermana? Nunca antes se había comportado así con ella, estaba fría, se pasaba el día con sus amigos los gryffindors, apenas hablaba con ella y cuando lo hacía era para darle órdenes. Había cambiado muchísimo desde que habían llegado al colegio y ahora, además, le decía quienes debía y quienes no debían ser sus amigos, ella no era nadie para decidir eso. Estaba harta, odiaba ese colegio, vale era cierto que le gustaban las clases, le interesaba la magia y había hecho muy buenas migas con Alice y con Snape, pero por el resto odiaba el colegio.

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando por fin llegó a la biblioteca, Alice estaba sentada en una mesa ella sola, le hizo señas para que se sentara con ella. Arien fue donde estaba su amiga, se sentó con ella y le contó lo que había pasado con Snape, su hermana y Black en el pasillo. Como siempre Alice le dijo que era normal que su hermana y ella se separaran que ahora cada una tenía su vida y que no debía enfadarse por eso. Arien como siempre que hablaban de ese tema asintió y las dos amigas se pusieron a hacer la redacción que les había mandado el profesor de pociones.

Melian mientras tanto iba a la torre de Gryffindor furiosa, furiosa con Sirius por meterse donde no le llamaban, furiosa con su hermana por ser tan cabezota y estar tan cambiada, pero sobretodo furiosa con Snape por ser tan inoportuno, tan desagradable, tan oportunista, tan fastidioso y sobretodo por no dejarla en paz con su vida. Cuando llegó se lo contó a Lily que con una sonrisa la escuchó y le dijo que a su hermana ya se le pasaría, que ahora tenían que llevar vidas separadas y que con Sirius no había remedio.

Al día siguiente nada más despertarse Sirius fue a hablar con Melian, la encontró en el Gran Comedor desayunando mientras miraba una carta de su madre.

"Melian¿puedo hablar contigo?"

"Sí" Le contestó alegremente, ya se le había pasado todo lo del día anterior y ahora estaba tan feliz pensando que tenía que buscar a su hermana para enseñarle la carta que le había enviado su madre.

"Que... que... espero que no estés enfadada por lo que le dije ayer a tu hermana, solo te quería echar una mano"

"Esta bien, no pasa nada" Le contestó la chica indiferente.

"Entonces amigos¿no?" Le dijo el moreno sonriente mientras le tendía la mano.

"Amigos" Dijo ella estrechándosela.

* * *

Era el primer día que tenían Vuelo y todos los alumnos de primero estaban muy nerviosos ya que la mayoría tenían la sensación de que esa iba a ser su clase favorita.

Todos los alumnos de primero estaban en el campo de quidditch, ya que esta clase la daban todas las casas juntas, esperando al profesor de Vuelo, enseguida llegó el profesor Turner que era el que se encargaba de la asignatura. Les indicó lo que tenían que hacer y poco a poco todos lo fueron haciendo menos Snape que parecía que se llevaba muy mal con la escoba. Al acabar la clase todos habían conseguido dominar la escoba menos Snape que no era capaz de hacerse con ella ya que desde chiquitito le habían dado miedo las alturas, porque su padre había muerto al caerse de un sexto piso. Sirius y James no pudieron evitar la tentación y se acercaron al "miedica"

"¿Qué pasa Snape? Parece ser que puede contigo un palo" Le dijo James de una manera altanera.

"A mí, personalmente, me daría vergüenza" Añadió Sirius.

"¿Sabes lo que me daría vergüenza a mí?" Dijo una voz a la espalda de los dos chicos que se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Arien "Ser tú"

"¿Qué pasa Snape?" Preguntó Sirius "No te puedes enfrentar con nosotros solos que necesitas la ayuda de una chica"

"¿Qué pasa Black?" Preguntó Snape utilizando el mismo tono que su contrincante. "Que no puedes con Arien o conmigo tú solo y necesitas la ayuda de tu amiguito"

Sirius miró furioso al slytherin le dio un fuerte empujón que le tiró al suelo y se fue.

Arien se acercó y le tendió la mano, el moreno la cogió y se levantó.

"Gracias" Le dijo.

"Somos amigos¿no?"

"Claro, amigos" Dijo un sonriente Snape.

_

* * *

Bueno, por fin me he decidido a subir otro capítulo, y realmente espero que os guste a los que os molestéis en leer la historia. Ya se va viendo las amistades que van a tener cada una en Hogwarts y que no van a estar siempre tan unidas. El siguiente capítulo es totalmente distinto a este, es ya en el sexto año y es donde empieza la historia de verdad, hasta ahora solo ha sido una pequeña introducción. Aunque por ahora no voy a decir nada más._

_Decirme si os está gustando la historia, es muy importante para mi saber vuestras opiniones. Y sobre todo si queréis que la siga, por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo pero hago un esfuerzo para ir escribiendo cuando puedo._

_Muchos besos y Feliz Navidad y año nuevo a todos. El mejor regalo que pod'eis hacerme es un reveiw._


End file.
